rayloriancompendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Marinacci
Commission for jgtraveler dante marinacci by lefayone-d6rsspb.jpg|Dante Marinacci by LeFayOne Dante Marinacci, AKA: the "Holographic Masta", is the son of Yukiko Kuroyama and Octavius Marinacci. His father owned Marinacci’s, a popular music club that first started on Lunar-2. Kayla and her band, “Anedra and the Latin Travelers”, played here frequently. Octavius moved his business to Zyra seeing more opportunities there. Here he met Yukiko and they soon became romantically attached. After graduating from the University of Zyra with his bachelors in Chemical Engineering, the entire Marinacci, Kuroyama, and Daryl Family moved to WC-101 to become the first interplanetary settlers in another solar system. Shortly after Octavius moved to WC-101, he married Yukiko. Both of them had two children, Dante and Marise. Marise was Dante’s youngest sister. Here their main source of mining was Urelite, a powerful natural metal that soon came to be used by Lunningham in the construction of his space juggernaught Lainhardt Omega and is in the biological composition of his Urelite Bug Army. Life was peaceful until the day Lainhardt Omega bombed the planet with the nano based dirty bomb virus known s Xylian. The only survivors of this catastrophe were the children and a hand full of adults including Kayleen Evanston. Unfortunately, Kayleen was on the other side of the planet, adding with the construction of another city. Upon returning to the main city of Kishou (lit. “Climate” in Japanese), Kayleen gathered DNA samples and attempted to revive some of the people but without much success. Xylain destroyed biological life forms on a nano-based level, preventing any fleshly race from using that DNA in restoring the deceased. Most of the people in Kishou died due to Xylian poisoning or killed by the AMO raid a while after the bombs hit. Kayleen found survivors several miles away in a cave were the ex-husband and youngest brother of Laura Giordano’s past husband lived. Laura wanted revenge on Brin Xyrc for cheating on her. Yet her decision made her an outlaw and was forced to live outside. With a hand full of her Giordano Elites, she returned after Xylian, knowing that the Brin couldn’t survive with his “reckless and irresponsible” behavior in a barren wasteland. She found Marise in captivity. Laura and Marise knew each other and were good friends. When Marise told her that Brin was going to sacrifice her to a pagan deity, this gave Laura and her people a newfound reason to exterminate these “DE’MS Fools”. After the score was settled, Kayleen arrived. Together they searched for survivors. Dante Marinacci was in another part of WC-101 after UMOTE, under the jurisdiction of Ivon Emmanuel, arrived in Kishou right before Kayleen did and right after Lainhardt Omega bombed the planet. Their aim was to recruit the survivors into their army. Dante was the youngest but showed potential. At the age of seven, Dante was distraught at loosing his entire family, including Marise who was captured by Brin and his cult before UMOTE arrived. Ivon took him under his wing and trained him to be UMOTE’s finest along with Dante’s childhood friend, Cellan DeSoto, the first child cyborg on WC-101 following what they called, “The Apocalypse”. Dante, too wasn’t exempt from technological enhancement after being saved by UMOTE. Xylian had disintegrated his right arm (slowly but surely). Ivon replaced that right arm with a cybernetic one and stopped Xylian from claiming the rest of his body. The arm had a hyperspace database similar to Kayleen’s Evanston Space. A decade later, as WC-101 expanded, Dante was one of UMOTE’s generals along with Cellan. Though the primary mission was to unite WC-101 under their rule, UMOTE knew Kayleen was still alive and wanted her out of the picture. Dante and his men were the main ones after her. Kayleen stayed hidden, knowing UMOTE’s agenda over the years from small towns that fell to their tyrannical rule. One day, Dante and his men found Kayleen’s encampment but was out-powered even though his men had them out-numbered 10 to 1. All but Dante was spared and Dante came to a shocking realization that he was fighting on the wrong side. Now, he knew what had to be done. The relief was that his sister was still alive after all these years. In the few years that followed, Kayleen was able to reverse the effects of Xylian with a nano-based antidote that returned WC-101 to its pre-apocalyptic state. Also, the planet was renamed to Xylian, in honor of those who died during this ordeal. In an alternate reality where Marise was brought back by Kayleen as the only survivor besides the children of WC-101, Kayleen being all alone on the planet, and UMOTE orchestrating the attack on Kishou, the famous cyborg doctor marries Dante. Both of them live on Xylian until the events of the Human-Xyrui Inquisition a few thousand years later. Dante faked his death to make both governments think he was among the billions who died in the wake of this heinous crime. Also, Kayleen escapes into hiding again but in the far reaches of the universe where no race could find her except for him. In an alternate reality of this timeline, Dante’s efforts were in vain along with Kayleen’s escape. However, their daughter Kaylina and youngest son Desdin escaped with the help of their aunt Helen and friend Laura along with her Giordano Elites through the space time continuum thanks to TTA. Category:Video Games Category:Stories